


Give me your lab coat

by Melime



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s06e06 Face Value, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane wants Maura's lab coat.</p>
<p>Maura doesn't want to give it up.</p>
<p>So Jane has to get creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me your lab coat

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Me dá o teu jaleco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537665) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



“Give me your lab coat,” Jane said, more a command than a request.

Maura looked down at her body, confused for a moment. “No!” She replied a bit too load, her indignation clear.

Jane glared at her, that look that usually got her what she wanted, not that Maura would admit that she could be manipulated so easily.

“I’m working at my lab coat,” she said between grinded teeth, trying to avoid Jane’s eyes.

Jane looked around the room to make sure they were alone. “Come on, Maura, I had an idea,” she said while making her way around the autopsy table.

“No! It’s regulation to wear it and I have more work to do.” Maura had her hands up, as a physical barrier between them.

“Give me your lab coat, or I’ll take it from you.”

As Jane made her way around the table, Maura almost subconsciously started taking steps backwards.

“No, you wouldn’t dare,” Maura whispered, trying to make her voice sound authoritative despite the low volume.

Jane was grinning; she knew Maura wouldn’t risk to make a scene, which only made things easier for Jane to get what she wanted. She managed to trap Maura against a counter, luckily free of body parts at the moment.

“I’ll ask it nicely one more time for you to hand it over to me without a fight, then I’m going to get nasty.”

“Jane! We are at work!”

She was already impossibly close, touching her from feet to stomach, and as she tried to get closer, Maura kept trying to get back until her head was against the wall and she had nowhere to run. 

“Then you better give me your lab coat before we get in trouble,” Jane whispered next to her ear, then started planting little kisses just behind the earlobe and making her way down.

“What are you doing? We are going to get caught!” Maura tried to push her away, but her attempt was rendered ineffective by the fact that ‘pushing’ mostly consisted of grabbing her jacket and moving her head to give Jane better access.

“Well, I only know two ways of getting you off your clothes, one of them is to ask you nicely, and the other…” More kisses, down her neck now.

“Jane! There’s a body right there on the table!”

“Maura, we had a rule, no bringing up dead bodies when I’m kissing you.”

“We also have a rule, no kissing in the morgue or the precinct, which you seem to be ignoring.” Although Maura found she didn’t much care.

Jane continued her slow torture, until she was certain that Maura was properly distracted. They didn’t have much time, so she would have to be fast. She placed her hands on either side of the coat, caressing Maura slightly with her thumbs as she lowered the coat. Getting her to unclench her fists was the hardest, but finally, she managed to take it off.

As soon as the coat was off, Jane jumped halfway across the room. “I’ll get it back to you!”

“Jane!” Maura complained, too offended to even move.

“Sorry, I’ll make it up to you later, promise.” With that, she disappeared from the morgue, leaving a very cranky Maura behind.


End file.
